My Dear Mr Potter
by dftbalways
Summary: Pride and Prejudice, had it been 1977 with James Potter and Lily Evans.


**Hello dear readers! So this story just wasn't working. I felt it wasn't flowing, and the more I thought about it, the more things I thought of to change so it worked more like Pride and Prejudice. I thought the idea, however, was to good to scrap, so I just started over. From scratch. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing remotely Harry Potter-ish is mine, and the story is modelled after that of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. **

* * *

Lily Evans was starting her seventh year at Hogwarts, and was doing so under the title of Head Girl.

The job came as a surprise to nobody - Lily had been a shoe-in since her first year at the wizarding school, with her excellent grades, nice personality, and her streak of sticking to the rules.

The choice for Head Boy hadn't been a shocker either. At least to the rest of the school, who loved him.

James Potter was known across the school, for his devilish prank-playing, easy attitude, and among the female population for his not-terrible looks. He was a ring-leader of the infamous Marauders, a group of Potter and his closest friends. It was certain that the Marauders held the record for the most detentions school-wide.

Yet he had still been chosen, and that was beyond Lily's comprehension.

James and Lily had a reputation in itself. Constant bickering, shouting, and the occasional hexing between them had made their utter distaste for one another extremely clear to everyone in the school. They were thought of as mortal enemies, and they had been at each other's throats constantly from their first year to their fifth.

Lily's best friend Mandy Pintegrine would tell you that in their sixth year, things had changed. She would tell you that James had begun to leave Lily alone, that he had picked up on his grades, and that he had become nicer overall. Mandy thought that the fact he had stopped asking her out was a significant one, and that the fact that he hadn't done so since their fifth year confirmed, that he was indeed a changed 'man'.`

Lily Evans swore she would go to her grave denying it.

* * *

Mandy and Sirius, James' best friend, had hit it off that same year. They had become a sort of 'thing', together, but not, but a little bit. No matter how one described it, it left Mandy spending a lot of time with Sirius. Lily spent a lot of time with Mandy. James spent a lot of time with Sirius. Thus, Lily had spent a lot of time with James Potter, and that's why Mandy felt she was qualified to make a. clear judgement of his 'transformation'.

_Well_, Lily thought, as she opened the door to her new dorm, one that she would be sharing with Potter, _alleged transformation_.

* * *

School starting off smoothly. James and Lily interacted with one another, per Lily's doings, the least she could possibly manage. They took to their Head's duties quickly, and with confidence, and Lily could tell in the first couple of days that this year would be a busy one.

The first order of business was to organize a dance, a welcome back type gig. This required minimal planning, as all that was needed was put in orders to the kitchen for food, get their go-to orchestra to play, reorganize the Great Hall, and put up a few decorations. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore helped the new Heads with their transition into power, and everything was going... Pretty well.

* * *

The night of the dance - which was taking place the first weekend back - , Lily got ready not in her bedroom in their shared dorm, but with the rest of the seventh-year Gryffindor girls in the Tower. It was almost a potluck, those few hours before the dance as the girls got ready, everyone bringing something different to the table. It was nice, to feel that sense of community amongst the group, everyone offering to help anyone, a united front in the girls' dorms. Dresses, shoes, jewelry, makeup and hair stylings were all passed amongst the friends, along with opinions and suggestions. Soon, the whole group was ready, beautiful and raring to go, and it was time to go get re-acquainted with the oldest of friends.

* * *

**Well this feels a lot better. Phew.**

**Please review if you likey, I know it sucks of me to ask, it's just really helpful to hear what y'all think.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**dftbalways :)**


End file.
